Question: What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $2$ $7$
The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $7$ $7$ , and $2$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $7 \times 7 \times 2$ $ = 98$ Thus, the volume of the box is $98$.